Downfall
by Haesal
Summary: It has been three years—three years since she was decommissioned, five years since he opted to work undercover. Yet the traces were as fresh as yesterday. Fate knew how to play a cruel joke. Part II of a series of one-shots under the same universe.


**_RE UPLOADED_**_**.**_

_I forgot to properly edit this before uploading. My apologies for that. The story is set after the time of service in the CKND. Basically, while Numbuh 274 chose to work undercover after his reign as Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362 chose the latter and was honorably decommissioned._

* * *

Chad discreetly watched her out of curiosity.

It was a habit he was beginning to develop lately, and it just so happens to have just sunk in to his understanding recently. But it was simply due to nostalgia, even though his memories are as fogged as a dream.

Her tightly sealed lips curved into a small frown and she directed her gaze to him seconds before he withdrew his. "Sir, the transfer documents of this student is highly incomplete." Rachel primly stood from her seat adjacent to his to hand him the bundle of papers kept in a brown envelop. He raised a curious brow and took the documents, slightly stiffening as her fingers ghosted over his. "Strange, the year level representative should've been keen on inspection. I'll kick that little bastard's ass for this." The student council president casually remarked while observing the papers. Nonetheless, she remained unfazed by his cynical disposition

—like she understood him far too completely.

And it sent a rush of electricity up his spine. So he set up a crooked smile and spoke. "Or how about you yourself run the errand of returning the documents? Is that fine with you, Rachel?"

Her calm, emerald eyes said nothing but professional contemplation. She then nodded her head of blonde locks which he failed to take too kindly. "That would be no problem, sir. It does get the job done faster." His second-in-comand quietly approached her table and resumed counter checking freshly submitted documents.

Somehow her transparent yet guarded disposition peeved him. He could never seem to break her walls. It was all too familiar—far too haunting. And if you squinted just a little farther Chad swears you'd still see the ghost of the former Supreme Leader shimmering behind her eyes. Again, he succumbed and took his time to watch her. Really, Rachel had changed quite little since she was at the tender age of ten. She still behaved the same, which was so thoroughly highlighted by the way her sharp eyes scrutinized the work set before her. The unceasing passion and loyalty was as clear as day. Her small back was straight and firm as she scribbled specific reminders and notifications on papers one after after the other. Nonetheless, her physical attributes were quite stunningly expected. She wasn't the prettiest teen in school but her looks could immediately draw you in like a moth to a flame. And the little spitfire is ever brewing inside of her;_ a soft faced young woman with_ _an expression as hard as a soldier._

It caused Chad to swallow hard.

And all the while, he hadn't realized how hard his eyes bore into her until her own, penetrating befuddled ones were staring at him. "Is there something wrong, sir?" The question was simply out of concern yet it ignited every torch in his being. "Quit the formalities, Mckenzie. Why do you insist on calling me that when it's just us in the council office anyway? Isn't it unnerving?" It had slightly taken her aback with a minor dilation of her eyes. Finally, he'd gotten under her skin. Softly, the blonde female set her pen down and looked straight ahead, out in the open window. The luster of the setting sun accentuated her beautifully, stoic features and he was reeled in. "On the contrary, I believe it's just proper to address you as such. After all, you are the head of the student council and I am the vice president." Chad simply scoffed like a child. "Also," She diverted her gaze and indulged him a warm smile with the fondest gleam in her eyes. ", I may call you 'sir' but somehow it feels as if I've been calling you such for a long time now. It's as if I've known you since childhood."

Chad simply eyed her with a nonchalant stare. He rose from his seat wordlessly and walked towards the door without her questioning why. "It's time for my football practice. I'll leave the rest of the remaining agenda in your hands." Her echoing voice then promptly followed. "Alright, I'll send to you my report once I finish them. Goodluck and have fun, sir." And with that he exited.

_Three years—three years since she was decommissioned of her own volition, five years since he chose the option of working undercover which she adamantly refused for herself. Yet the traces were as fresh as yesterday._

He began pacing quite hastily along the corridors, gaining the attention of some students.

_And it didn't help that a year after she left she was back again, this time as a member of the student council. Add another year and they were back in the same position. He is the head and she is his second-in-command._

His nimble feet rounded a corner, leading to an empty hallway.

_But he never quite expected, no he totally did not have a clue. It was all bearable; the arrangement was quite advantageous as they would only fall back in their old habits despite her having no recollection. Though now it was quite apparent. _

Chad pounded the nearest wall with a shaky fist and breathed heavily, desperately attempting to block the memory of her smiling face and calm the rapid beating of his chest.

_Rachel would be his greatest downfall._


End file.
